


Bearing the Burden

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the older one; he shouldn’t have let him. (Pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Halloween Mini-Round 2014 at Rounds of Kink for the prompts ‘undressing’ and ‘quilt’... and not finished in a timely manner.

He shouldn’t have let him.

_Michael slides inside of him from behind as if they’ve done this their whole lives. It’s easy and smooth and alarmingly painless. It should be painful, shouldn’t it? With his brother, it should hurt like hell._

He was the older one; he shouldn’t have let him.

_Lincoln cants his hips back craving for more, craving for all of Michael, when he’s already having way too much of him._

He shouldn’t have lain there fascinated and motionless as Michael was standing at the foot of Lincoln’s bed and shedding his clothes one by one, one after another until he was naked. He’d done it slowly, deliberately, in the half light of the bedroom, his eyes holding Lincoln’s.

_It’s worse than painless. It’s pleasurable. Mind-blowingly-pleasurable._

Lincoln had stretched out under the quilt covering the bed and held onto it for dear life, wishing it was to protect himself from Michael, knowing it was to avoid grabbing and toppling Michael into bed. He’d watched sweater and shirt and jeans being discarded and more and more skin uncovered, showed off, offered.

 _He knows he owns him, his brother. Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter whether Lincoln wants this for himself or because_ Michael _wants it or for whatever fucking rational explanation. As if there could be a rational explanation for wanting this._

He was hard under the quilt even before Michael finished unbuckling his belt. “It’s okay,” Michael had said, his tongue quickly wetting his lips, his eyes darting from Lincoln’s face to Lincoln’s lap and back up. “Just once.”

_Yeah. No. Lincoln hasn’t come yet and he knows it is going to happen again. Probably later tonight. No way he knows how Michael feels and smells and sounds — and vice-versa — and it never happens again._

At the very least, _he_ should have done the fucking. Forced his stiff flesh into Michael’s pliant body and pumped hard and taken the blame for what they were doing. He was the older one and had already so many stains on his soul, he could have added this one to save Michael from it. But he had never done _that_ before, not with a man, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t hurt Michael, so he’d rolled onto his stomach and smirked at Michael’s shocked and eager look.

_Michael pants into his neck and Lincoln pants into the pillow. It’s warm in the bedroom, hot under the quilt Michael has wrapped around them and pulled over their heads as if to protect them from the world, sizzling beneath Michael’s body and caresses. Even more scorching when Lincoln comes from Michael’s careful pounding and demanding kisses, and gloriously stuffy when Michael follows him within seconds._

He was stirred from his sleep a few hours later by the sensation of Michael sliding down his chest and stomach, and totally woken up by the sight of Michael’s lips descending on him. Dragging his mouth up, he whispered about “sorry” and “needing this”, and Lincoln smiled at him. “It’s okay. Just one more time.” His right hand was heavy and authoritative as it pushed his brother’s head down, his left one shaking with arousal and guilt as it pulled the quilt over them.

_He doesn’t let him this time, right? He makes him do it._

END

Comments and/or kudos are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
